NARUTO: A New Adventure
by AllisonSesshomaru
Summary: A story about love, insecurity, and the will to get what you want. These stories center around my OC Hanashura Mitsurugi and her deep devotion of love for Naruto. She goes through trials and even extreme obstacles. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enjoy!
1. A Note to the Readers

To all of you who are willing to read my stories:

Many of the stories that I am going to post for Naruto come to me on a whim. I am not doing this in any order, so please read what I have now and I promise that when I have all the chapters up that you will understand the true hardships that Hanashura goes through to get the one she loves.

To let you know I am working on an actually Prologue that will tell you the story of Hana's past and I will post it too. If any of you have any ideas on what should happen to Hana I am open to listen to your ideas…please write them in the reviews.

Also the content in the stories is only for those who can handle the really mature stuff, but some of it is funny and very serious. Please approach with caution.

And I hope you leave me some reviews. My other stories are connected with Inuyasha, it is called The Light Within Darkness.

Well thanks for the interest in my writings. I am hoping to actually publish something some day…this is just the beginning!

AllisonSesshomaru (2007)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of __Kishimoto__-san's characters. I merely own the ideal plot that is circulated around them and also my original character Hanashura Mitsurugi aka Hana._

_Written By: Allison Sesshomaru_

She skimmed the aisles of the bookstore searching for a particular book she was told to buy and read—Makeout Paradise. She had heard many horrible things about and dreaded ever having to read or even see it, but since her sensei was the man who wrote it, it seemed like it was going to happen sooner or later.

She walked into a section forbidden to the young and there it was on the last shelf on the last section of shelves. She walked by many older men who gave her many funny looks, which made a pinkish glow illuminate her cheeks, but no enough to notice.

The men's eyes trailed her as she walked to the end, for she looked more beautiful than any woman twice her age. She bent down in her light blue kimono making sure to cover her legs so that the men would not stare. She grabbed the book and stood up straight. She looked at the front of the book and then the back which seemed rather settle to her, well that's all except the large circle with a dash through it, a symbol meaning forbidden. She placed the book in front of her, close to her stomach, and walked toward the checkout counter. The men were still watching her.

The man at the counter looked at Hana rather taken aback at what he saw within "her" hands. She handed it to him and turned her face to stare at the entrance door; she wanted to get out of there as quick as she could.

He glared at her to see if she was old enough, but he couldn't see, so he asked her,

"Honey, are you old enough to purchase this book?"

She turned around to look at his hand; it was tapping the counter. She pulled out a small card and handed it to the clerk. It had a message on it:

**_"MY" book, Makeout Paradise_**

**_please allow her to purchase it."_**

**_Jiraiya_**

The bookstore keeper looked at the not and then at her, "Who are you to him, his inspiration?" "Don't ever think that I would model for that kind of stuff!" Hana explained with anger in her voice. The keeper began to laugh nervously. Her words had frightened him so badly that it made him jump and finish the transaction. She gave him the money, got her change, grabbed the bag that had the book in it, and left.

Walking down the street, she felt a little bit better about what just happened, yet she still pondered why Jiraiya wanted her to read this book. I mean he wrote it, why does he need me to read it, she thought as she turned around the corner; she bumped right into someone.

She felt a huge burst of energy knock her to the ground, sending the book I the bag flying out, and her sitting in a un-lady like position. "You should be a little more careful when walking the streets. You don't know who'll knock you down."

She looked up to see that it was Kakashi Hatake, whom she bumped into. "Oh, hi Kakashi. Sorry for that. I'm such a klutz in this stupid kimono." She smiled and then noticed that her kimono was open and Kakashi could see all that was underneath. She pulled her legs down in front of her and pulled the ends of the kimono over her knees; Kakashi blushed and then bent down to help her up. "There you go, Hana. Are you okay?" he asked rubbing the back of his head, grinning from ear to ear underneath his mask. "I'm fine," she said searching for the bag. She found it only two feet away, and when she picked it up, she found it was empty. "Oh, are you looking for this?"

She looked at him and saw a broad smile on his face again. She went to grab the book, but Kakashi raised his arm making it too high for her reach. "Come on, Kakashi. Let me have it. I'm not playing with you." "Why do you need this so bad? I thought I was the only one who read this stuff," he looked up at it, "Oh, it's the newest issue. I think I'll confiscate this because you're too young to be reading such a book um…" he said as he got closer to her face and smiled that same goofy smile again.

She blushed and then she got angry which made her grab for the book so fast that Kakashi didn't see it which in turn left him with holding nothing in his hand. "That's not fair; I was only playing around with you, Hana." "I don't have time to be playing around with you. Just leave me alone," Hana said as she turned around, her face turned red as she left Kakashi standing there scratching his head, wondering if she was really mad or faking it.

She went to the place where she trained for the Chunin Exams and sat down on the stone ledge near the woods. She pulled the book from her bag and opened it to the first page. There was a half-naked girl in a see-through kimono lying on a bed of towels winking at her. She rolled her eyes and opened it to the next page. There was Jiraiya's penname underneath the title: Makeout Paradise. She couldn't believe he would write such crap as this, but she kept turning the pages until she got to the story.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto came out of nowhere and landed in front of her, his face leaning toward hers, "Hey Hana, what's ya doing out here not training?" "Just relaxing," she spoke with a jump as she tried to hide the book from Naruto's sight; she knew that he would know exactly what she was reading because Kakashi was his teacher, but she was too late, "Why do you have that? Did Kakashi-sensei forget it out her and you just found it?" "Um…not…" "I'll give it back to him if you don't want to. Here, hand it here," Naruto grabbed for the book, but Hana moved out of the way, "Hey Naruto, do you want to spar for a while?" "You betcha! I'd love that!"

She placed the book down on the stone wall and went out to meet Naruto in the center of the field. They began to spar with one another when Konohamaru came up to the stone wall and watched them. He watched Naruto get his butt kicked by Hana for a while until he saw Hana's book. He grabbed it and opened it to see the lady that Hana had saw. He blushed and then walked away, giggling, and taking the book with him. He walked back into the Hokage Tower up to his room where he opened the book again and tried to read it—it was too complicated, so he decided to flip through the book instead. He looked at he pictures that would periodically show up throughout it. Most of them show half-naked pictures of women, others showed both half-naked men and women. When he got half way through the book, the door opened and Ebisu walked in to find Konohamaru stashing the stolen book.

"Alrighty, Konohamaru, what are you hiding?" "Nothing, Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru said trying not to seem guilty. Ebisu didn't get tricked by Konohamaru's face or expression, so he reached behind Konohamaru, under his pillow, and pulled out the stolen book. "What have we got HEEERRREE!?" blood gushed from Ebisu's nose, "How long have you had this and where did you get such a thing, Konohamaru. Hey, it's a new edition," he coughed, "never mind that last sentence," Ebisu asked him as he put the book behind his back. "I found it. What's so bad about it anyway? Naruto's sensei reads it all the time," Konohamaru asked. "It is not for children's eyes, so I will confiscate it and return it to its owner."

Ebisu exited Konohamaru's room and ran off to his own to read the book, but he was stopped by a very young woman with gigantic melons and a very sharp look. Ebisu stared at her chest not realizing who she was when she saw the book in his hand, she confiscated it. "I'm sure Ebisu that you won't visit Konohamaru with this filth, so I will take it just incase." "But I just took it from his, Lord Hokage." "I don't believe it, so off with you, Ebisu."

Ebisu walked back to Konohamaru's room leaving Tsunade in the hall with the latest issue of Makeout Paradise. She shook her head at it the book and walked off down to where the Third Hokage would go when he needed to think.

Out in the field where Naruto and Hana was, Naruto was now tired of getting beat up by Hana, so they went over to the stone wall and took a break. "How do you keep winning, Hana? I try everything, and you still seem to win against me." "Naruto, you still have a ways to go, so don't get discouraged when I beat you, besides I'm not kicking your butt, I'm technically teaching you as we go. You just need to concentrate and leave what you see." "The teaching is me observing your moves?" "Of course, Naruto. I watched you for the longest of times. That is why I can beat you. You must be able to see…," she looked for the book to find it gone, "where did the book go?" "The book? What are you talking about? What book!?" "The book I laid right here, its gone now!" Hana explained. "Oh Kakashi-sensei's book, he probably came and picked it up. Don't worry about it." "I have to find that book, Naruto, if I don't I won't be able to pass my first mission after the Chunin Exams, if I don't get that book back!" Hana told Naruto.

He looked dumbfounded at first, but then he knew who her sensei was, That pervy sage, he will stop at nothing to get people to buy his "research". "Well let's go look for it together. Who do you think could have taken it?" "I don't know, it could have been anyone." "Wait, I remember Konohamaru telling me that he was going to come see me around the time you and I started to spar with one another, but I never saw him. " "Do you think he could have come by, saw it, and ran off with it?" "Maybe, let's go ask him," Naruto suggested, so Hana and him went off toward the Hokage Tower.

They went directly to Konohamaru's room to find him looking out the window, "Hey Konohamaru, Hana needs to ask you a question!" "Yeah boss!" "Konohamaru, were you down at the sparring field earlier?" "Yes, I was." "Did you find a book lying around on the stone wall that was orange?" "Yeah, I brought it up here" "Do you still have it?" Naruto asked. "No, Ebisu took it away from me, I haven't seen it since, but when he came back in, it was gone." "Thanks Konohamaru!" Naruto said. "No problem, Boss!" Konohamaru said with a smile.

Naruto and Hana walked down the hall to where Ebisu's room should be. They knocked and head a voice inside the room, "Just a minute." Naruto and Hana gave each other a puzzled look and then the door opened. "What do you need?" "Ebisu, Konohamaru said you took a book away from him…," Naruto was interrupted by Ebisu, "Yes, it was much too mature of a book for him to be reading, and why is it any business of yours?" "Because it's my book, Ebisu and I would like to have it back, please," Hana told him.

He looked at her and began to laugh, "Yeah right! You're so funny, Hana. You wouldn't buy a book like that…," she gave him a look like she was being serious, "would you?" "Do you have the book or NOT!" Naruto pushed forward. "No, I do NOT and besides aren't you two too young to be reading that garbage anyway!?" Naruto and Hana gave each other a look like "he reads the stuff too" and then Hana asked him on last question, "If you don't have it, then who does?" The Fifth took it from me because she thought I was taking it to Konohamaru." "Thanks, Ebisu. You're a lifesaver!" Hana yelled as her and Naruto ran down the hall in search for Tsunade.

They went through every room in the Hokage Tower looking for her, but they couldn't find her, so they decided to give up. "I can't believe she's not here," Naruto said. "Yeah, she's the Fifth. I bet she's went to hock the book for over 2000 ryo and went to gamble it away," Hana told Naruto as he saw a defeated look across her face. She sat down on the steps and began sulking over her failed mission.

Down near the hot springs of the women's bath, an old perverted man with long white hair, two red stripes on his cheeks, and a mole on his nose was watching the young girls bathe in the hot springs. Suddenly, a dark shadow covered his view, and when he turned around, he saw a pair of huge melons in his face, "I can't call you flat-chested anymore, Tsunade!" She hits him. "You perv. I can't believe you're selling this garbage!" she yelled at him. "Where did you get that?" "I found it in Ebisu's hands on his way to see young Konohamaru. What kind of things are you trying to teach the younger generations these days, old man!?" "OLD MAN! I'm still young and I intend to enjoy what is left of my youth, if it's all right with you GRANDMA!" "What did you just call me, Jiraiya!?" They begin to fight and fuss when Kakashi walks up, "Why are you two fussing in front of the woman's bath house?" I think you should take it to a more appropriate place." Tsunade straightens her kimono up, "That sounds like a very nice idea, let's go OLD MAN!" she says as she grabs his ear and leads him away from the hot springs. Kakashi follows them down to the sparring field.

"Fifth Hokage, where did you get that book?" Kakashi asks. "Ebisu had it on him and I confiscated it." "That looks like the same book Hana had earlier, that's all," Kakashi confessed. Jiraiya gets interested in the conversation, "Did she read it, Kakashi?" Tsunade hits him with the book, "Of course she didn't. Hana's a lady not a perverted dog like you!" Both Kakashi and Jiraiya put their heads down in shame.

Suddenly, Naruto and Hana come back down to the sparring ground. "I can't believe we couldn't find it," Hana said. Naruto nudged her when he saw Tsunade. "What Naruto!? I'm going to fail my first mission after the Chunin Exams, I just know it," "I don't think you will, look," Naruto said pointing at the group.

Hana looked over that way to find Tsunade talking to both Jiraiya and Kakashi with the book in her hand. She ran over, Naruto following her, up to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sensei! Can I have that book back, please?" Tsunade looked down to realize her fears were true, that Hana had indeed purchased the book ad she was going to read it.

"Hana this book is prohibited to anyone under the age of 18 and you are! How did you come across this garb?" "I went to the…," Hana was interrupted by Jiraiya, "She got it from me. I told her she had to read it for a mission in her training." Tsunade gave Hana a look of great misery and then she turned around and started in on Jiraiya again. Finally, Tsunade gave the book back to Hana, "I give up. What are these pervs teaching their students these days?"

She sat down on the stone wall and watched Jiraiya talk to Hana, "I know this task was hard for you and since you went through all the trouble of getting the book and finding it, I'm going to pass you on your first mission and not make you read it." "Nah…I think I will read it," she got disgruntle looks from everyone there, "because I want to know what kind of a person you really are, Jiraiya-sensei. You are after all my mentor and when you give me a mission I plan to finish it. After all that is one of my Nindo, my ninja way," Hana finished.

She smiled as Jiraiya walked up to her and pated her on the head. Soon, everyone left and Hana was left there all alone with her book. She began to read it when she noticed a shadow over her; it was Kakashi. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" "I would like to read that issue when you are finished with it, okay." She gave him a mischievous face and they answered,

"KAKASHI, YOU REALLY ARE A PERV!"

He fell back on his butt which caused her to laugh and he sighed, _I'm a perv? Her teacher's the one who writes them._ _That's really calling the kettle black_," he thought as he walked away still wondering if she was going to let him read it when she was done or not.


	3. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters. I merely own the ideal plot that is circulated around them and also my original character Hanashura Mitsurugi aka Hana._

_**"That Moment in "Our" Cave"** Written By: AllisonSesshomaru_

His life had plagued his very existence ever since his birth, but somehow she cared for him. He could feel a since of belonging when she was around, just like now. He felt warmth against his flesh, his naked flesh, and his grip around whatever was next to him tightened as he opened his eyes.

The first thing that caught them was a greenish blur, and as his eyes focused, he realized it was hair. Long hair, in fact, that it tickled his stomach. As he took a closer look, he noticed that it was her, the girl who made him feel wanted, it was Hanashura Mitsurugi. She had drops of water on her cheeks and her hair was still damp, but he too was wet.

A sound boomed within the cave that gave him the impression that they were caught in a storm. However, what puzzled him the most was how they got undressed down to their underwear and him not know about it.

Another boom echoed throughout the cave and it began to awaken Hana. She rustled around in his arms and very softly snuggled her had within his chest. A light pinkish glow protruded on his face as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled, replying,

"Did you sleep well?" with a yawn.

He did not know what to think or say, so he shook his head in agreement. Somehow, his easiness disappeared once she had awakened and all control of his emotions was now clamped shut in his heart. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair to make it stick up straight again, but it was so wet it just lay back down, so she abandoned her objective. She pulled her body away from him, which earned her the sound of his voice,

"Where are you going? It's too cold." She giggled and answered, "To get some wood for a fire. It'll be dark soon and so the cold will eventually settle in the cave."

She went back to what she as doing and found a stack of precut wood in the back of the cave. As she returned, she noticed that his face was turned away from her and the light pinkish color prevailed on the breach of his nose again. She giggled and went about placing the wood in a circular path. After that task was complete, she did four hand signs and blew fire onto the wood.

He watched as the wood caught ablaze and heat illuminated the cave. He saw his assumption was indeed correct, for she did have only her underwear on, so he turned away and blushed again. She walked over to him and placed herself back into his arms once more. He, suddenly, turned and faced her. She was now shivering and he knew why; her whole body was as cold as ice, which felt good against his warm chest.

"If you don't watch out, Hana, you'll catch a cold," he warned her as he sneezed. "I wouldn't worry too much, Gaara, you're the one with the cold, remember?" "What do you mean?" "You fell ill a few hours ago because we got caught in the rain. You passed out on me, and I had to carry you in the cave. I was scared that you had died, but you hadn't, so I undressed us and fell asleep in your arms to keep you warm."

He definitely knew now why he cared for her so much. She was everything he knew his mother was, especially understanding. However, he didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her. She as too regal and too respected, especially by the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and that was an honor.

She laid her head down on his chest again and watched the flames flicker back and forth. She thought about her feelings for Gaara, which were very complicated. It was because another person or rather two other had the same feelings for her that she had for Gaara—Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke Uchiha was the younger brother of the man she hated the most—Itachi Uchiha, a member of the Akatsuki Clan. He was, however, nothing like Itachi, in fact, he was a complete gentleman with a few attitude problems. It was Sasuke, actually, who told Hana how he felt, which startled her and puzzled many of the girls in Konoha. They all hated her because of what he said.

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka, who was, however, a much respected guy. His love for animals is amazing, especially his dog, Akamaru. However, what made Hana care for Kiba was the fact that he was there for her when Shikamaru told her his true feelings—it really hurt her.

However, there were still these feelings she was beginning to get again for Naruto and now both him and Gaara were on her mind. She, however, felt that she was closer to Gaara considering she had spent the previous three years with him in the Village Hidden in the Sand. He had come to confide more and more to her about his history and she felt like she completely knew him better than she knew Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara had been through so much, especially since his father had placed the sand spirit Shukaku in him at birth. It made Gaara into a monster and that was until Hana began to pull the real Gaara to the surface and help his understand the true meaning of being alive, that is wasn't in death but in fighting to stay alive is where humans prove their true existence. That was another reason why Gaara had feelings for Hana; she had put a seal over the monster that made him a prisoner of his own heart and soul.

Gaara had the same problem as Hana; he cared so much for her that he was afraid to get close to her because he didn't want her to get hurt and he also knew that deep down she cared a lot still for Naruto, who had chosen to chase after Sakura than to tell Hana his true feelings, rather than, 'I've already decided.'

A spark flew out of the fire and hit near Hana's feet. She scrunched her feet closer to her chest and then heard his voice at her ear,

"That was close, you almost got burned, Hana."

He coughed and she turned around on her knees to look at him.

"Gaara, are you okay." "Yeah, it's just a little cough, don't worry about it."

Her face became full of sympathy as she shook her head. It was then, Gaara got a surprise, and Hana placed her arms around his neck and hugged him.

His eyes widened as a pink blush revisited the breach on his nose. He returned her gesture with a hug and then a dirty thought entered his mind as her breast rubbed up against his chest. It made the fever that he already had get worse as he became a little dizzy. Hana felt Gaara's body give way a little and inquired about it,

"What's wrong, Gaara? You're acting strange."

She pulled back to look at Gaara in the eyes and that's when she saw that he was blushing,

"Gaara, do I make you uncomfortable, like this?"

He didn't answer, but she that her being half naked had something to do with it, so she backed off a little. Right now, the only thing she cared about was getting Gaara healthy again and that would take some time. She turned back around in her sitting position to watch the flame some more. It was then that Gaara saw a scar or maybe a tattoo of some sort on her neck; h really couldn't tell, so he asked her about it,

"Hana, where did that mark come from on your neck? I'm sure that I have seen it before, but where I don't remember."Hana place a hand on it and then answered, "It's a curse I received from an old acquaintance. Don't worry too much about it or your fever will go up."

Gaara still wondered about it; he could help not worry about the curse mark on Hana's neck; she meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose her to a curse. He placed his hand on top of hers on her neck and felt her tense up. She pulled her hand off her neck leaving Gaara's there. He traced each of the three marks with his finger which tickled Hana a lot. She would bend her neck to that saw every time he would hit the spot the tickled so much which made a smile sneak onto his face.

After a few moments he got tired of doing that and so he went back to just holding her. She too had questions for Gaara, but non she thought appropriate to ask. However, she was still dying to know, so she asked him anyway,

"Gaara, why did your father put Shukaku within your body?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to tense up, for no one had ever asked him a question like that before and he hated the only answer that he had,

"My father wanted e to become a tool for the Village Hidden in the Sand." "But, you're not a tool, Gaara. You're more than that and that's why so many people want you to go on living. I mean I do. I'd be really sad if you weren't here."

Her words surprised Gaara a bit; he didn't think he'd ever hear anyone at the very least her to say those words to him, so he nudged on,

"What are you trying to say, Hana?" "I'm trying to…awe never mind," she pushed the thought of I love you away because a flash of Naruto's face coursed through her mind, plus on top of that she was nervous, she had never told anyone that she loved them. She didn't know how to tell Gaara how she felt, since she felt something still for Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hana, if I just made you uncomfortable." "No, I just don't think it's the right time, that's all."

Hana watched the firs some more and then she felt lips on the other side of her neck that didn't bear the curse mark. Gaara was kissing her. Her face turned a deep shade of red and then she closed her eyes as the feeling of relaxation coursed over her entire body placing her in a realm of complete ecstasy. She loved this feeling and longed for it like the desert longed for rain.

He would move from the nape in her neck to her shoulder and then up to her cheek bone. Suddenly, Hana decided that she had had enough of his playing, so she turned around and began kissing Gaara on the lips. He kissed her in return. Gaara some began to get a little hurried and hungered for her more as he began to worked her down on the ground. The blanket that covered them was kicked to the side as Gaara continued his conquest on Hana's body.

It wasn't long until Gaara stopped kissing Hana and completely collapsed on top of her. She panicked and turned him over. She examined him like Tsunade taught her to do patients a long time ago. She pulled back his eye lids to see that his eyes were dilated and then, she placed her head down on his chest and that's when she knew that he was getting destroyed by the cold that she had picked at him about earlier.

She rose from his side and grabbed the blanket which she placed over him. She made sure he was comfortable before she walked over to their clothes to check hers. She knew that she needed to get those herbs to help him get better or he would die. Her clothes were still damp and since it was still raining she decided to go ahead and drape Gaara's small shoulder cloak around her like a dress. She tied it around her with the rope from Gaara's gourd. She walked back over to Gaara and crouched down, placing a hand on his head—he was still burning up. She patted his hair down and then rose from her crouching position. She turned and walked out of the cave into the pouring rain.

The reason for her and Gaara to be out here alone was because they were trying to track down the whereabouts of the Akatsuki Clan. However, they hadn't found them when it started to rain, so they took shelter in the cave.

She ran to the west of the cave looking for an herb known as a sanju berry, a particular berry when drank as a tea could cure fever. She need this berry more than anything and she didn't care if she got injured while looking for it, just as long as she got it back to Gaara in time.

In her teachings, she learned from Jiraiya, her sensei for four years, that these berries only grew during a hard rain, which was very ironic because if the person searching for the berries weren't careful they too would fall ill and feverish from the rain. Yet, Hana kept on; she wanted to get Gaara back to his healthy state again for it the Akatsuki were to find them they would be in big trouble. She didn't think she could handle them, seeing that she hardly could handle Itachi back when he almost destroyed Kakashi back in Konoha. It left her in the Hospital for a few days.

She kept running through large puddle of muddy water and through thickets of briars that ripped her clothing. Yet, she kept on going, she need to save Gaara from a cold that if it wasn't for her, he would have never got. If he would have never known her he wouldn't even know that true pains and love was. He was still be protected by the beast Shukaku, if she would have never met him and he wouldn't be back in that cave suffering.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about never meeting Gaara in the first place. However, through her wet blurred vision she spotted them—the sanju berries. It was lush bush of brightly colored berries that resembled a clown fish. She went to get them, but then she heard voices, so she withdrew herself from the scene onto a tree branch.

"We found tracks, but we haven't found their owners," one guy said to another. "Who do you think they belong to, travelers, perhaps?" "I think it's a couple of assassins after Master Uchiha, no doubt."

They left her in the tree going about their own business, _Master Uchiha? Are they talking about Itachi? And if so, when did her get followers?_ Hana thought to herself. She jumped down and collected the berries without a second thought and then she felt something, a strange presence coming from the cave. She stuffed the berries in some of the extra cloth from the shoulder cloak and ran off in the direction of the cave, clutching tightly to the opening of the cloth that held the berries.

When she reached the cave, she found all to be well and Gaara was still sound asleep. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his head. His head was still hot from fever. She walked over to her clothes and found in one of her satchels there was a small cup. She pulled it out and began squeezing the berries into it. She walked back over to the fire and placed the cup next to the fire so that the juice would begin to boil, and then her attention was drawn to the entrance as a twig broke.

She looked around to find that it was her old nemesis, Orochimaru. She looked at him surprised that he had found them. It was then, suddenly, that Gaara began to breathe heavily, which caught her attention immediately.

"He's fine, 'my little Hana.' I watched over him while you were away, but it seems that since your return that he is upset about something," Orochimaru said with a sinister grin playing across his face. "What did you do to him!? Gaara, please hold on!" Hana yelled at Gaara trying to get something out of him, even if it was "shut up," but nothing came from his lips.

She glared at Orochimaru, who looked at her with passionate wanting in his eyes,

"I have done nothing to him 'little Hana,' but I could if you want me to," Orochimaru told her as he walked closer to them.

Hana stood straight up and glared at him again. She placed her hand on her hip and then realized that she didn't have her Shuriken with her; it was lying on the floor underneath her drying clothes. Orochimaru saw her sudden movement and laughed, "Are you looking for your weapons, 'little Hana'? In that get-up I don't think you'll find much. What have you two been doing while I've been away?" "None of your business," Hana yelled as her face went red. She knew that Orochimaru thought that the two of them had just done it, but that wasn't the truth.

"Anyway, I haven't come here to fight you. I have indeed come to get you to help me out. I need you to do me a favor, if you would?" "What makes you think I would help someone like you? I hate you, or have you forgotten!" "Oh, but Hana, you know that you will come to me seeking a way to release the power that you have harbored for so long and when that time comes you will join me, for if you don't I am afraid that that curse mark will surely kill you." "Why does the all mighty Sanin need my help?" "The Akatsuki are in the way of my plans. I need someone like you, Hana, to help me crush them." "If I help you I will become a traitor to Konoha, a place I want to return to." "However, you will be doing your job if you take out a few Akatsuki Clan members along the way. If anyone gets suspicious then you can tell them 'I was just there, it was a coincidence I ran into Orochimaru,'" Orochimaru told her.

She didn't want to trust him and help him out because he had hurt her and so many of her friends, but if she didn't what would he do to her and Gaara, if he hadn't done anything already before I returned, she thought looking at Gaara. She glanced back up at Orochimaru and then spoke,

"If you let me tend to Gaara first, I will go along with you." "Tending to him will take too long; if you want, I can slow down his suffering." "No! Stay away from Gaara!" Hana yelled stretching her arms out as if shielding him.

She turned around and examined Gaara again and then she heard him cough rather harshly. She bent down even closer to his chest and heard and awful noise that sounded almost fatal. She pulled away and began reaching for the berries that she knew were on her side, not realizing that she had already crushed them. It was then, that Orochimaru bent down behind her and whispered in his ear, "Oh Hana, I know you will help me. You see I lied. I did do something to the Kazekage's son," he paused taking in the sent of her hair, "I did to him what Itachi did to you for me as a final debt. I seeped my dirty venom into his throat. It will eat away the sickness first and then it will start to eat at his chakra, so he will be suffering even more and with that fever, I wouldn't be so surprised if he died."

Hana turned around to hit Orochimaru, but he moved out of her way. Her face was now the only thing in that room that resembled hell and it was all Orochimaru's damn fault. He grinned again, "So how about it, Hana. Help me and I'll relieve him of his suffering." "Screw you, Orochimaru. If there is one thing I have learned from your little betrayals toward me, is how to come back from them and I will be damned if I let you take Gaara away from me like you did me father!"

She ran off toward him and began fighting. The dress that she was wearing would periodically fly up, showing Orochimaru her underwear, which gained her a strategy to dodge his extending tongue from toughing her legs. She kicked him in the face over and over again, making sure that he wouldn't be able to see again. It was then that Orochimaru grabbed Hana's leg with his tongue and thrashed her against the wall. The wall cracked under so much pressure. He walked over to her and pulled her up off the ground by her hair. She was so weak and fragile from worrying about Gaara and now she too was suffering from what Jiraiya had warned her about—a blasted cold. She couldn't even summon her chakra up to try a ninjutsu or a genjutsu, she was completely hopeless.

He looked into her eyes and then without a second thought, he licked her cheek. She went to punch him, but it barely hit him. "What's wrong Hana? Is this cold weather getting to you? Have you got a fever?" He said with puppy-dog eyes. Suddenly, Orochimaru and pulled off of Hana by two strong hands. Hana looked up to find Gaara standing in front of her. He had awakened by himself and was now fighting, but there was something that wasn't quite right about him.

Orochimaru looked back at his attacker to find a pair of evil unfocused eyes looking back at him. _Is he fighting the venom I placed into him?_ Orochimaru smiled. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. You will never touch Hanashura again!" Hana's eyes became big because Gaara hadn't called her that in three years and ever since then it just seemed only in time of utter frustration that he called her that. Was he mad that he had to save her?

He went after Orochimaru, attacking every limb that came into reach. It was then that the fight moved outside and Hana worried that Gaara would get even worse, but what could she do, she was hopeless. It was then, that a tear fell on top of Hana's hand and it began to glow, it seemed as if her chakra was returning. She summoned up the strength to call upon her chakra, but nothing. She watched Orochimaru being beaten to a pulp by Gaara, but she couldn't let this drag on. She needed Gaara to come back in or he would get worse. She then began the summoning again and this time it began to surface as Orochimaru knocked Gaara back inside to the ground in an unconscious state, Thanks Orochimaru, for doing that, she thought as two long razor sharp discs began to appear in her hands. She pulled them back, aiming for Orochimaru who had turned his attention back to her, and then she let them go, "Silver Fangs!"

The discs soared from the back of the cave to where Orochimaru was standing, but they missed. A figure had pulled Orochimaru out of the way. Hana ran to the entrance to find that the figure was none other than Kabuto, Orochimaru's henchman. "My lord, stop playing with this girl and let's go. I've heard word that Itachi has almost caught up with Naruto and almost has him. Plus, you are in no condition to continue this fight." "Kabuto, leave my side. I want to finish her. She doesn't deserve to live with my curse attached to her skin. She is weak!" "Weak! I'll show you weak, Orochimaru!" She pulled her hands back again and two discs appeared again. "Silver Fangs!" she screamed as Kabuto and Orochimaru disappeared. _You better run, you coward. Learn to fight a battle all the way through next time. Is what Kabuto said true? Has Naruto almost fell into Itachi's hands?_ Hana thought as she entered back into the cave.

She ran to Gaara, who had been tossed back in here like a rag doll. She checked the juice to find that it had almost boiled away. She took it off the fire with part of the cloth of Gaara's now torn cloak, to cool. She then went back to Gaara. She listened to his chest again and there it was the acidic sound like something was eating away at him.

She placed her hands on top of his chest and concentrated. Finally, her hands began to glow and she began her healing of Gaara's insides. It was a forbidden jutsu, but it was one that she needed now more than anything. This jutsu was also one that saved her own life three years ago, and she was glad that Tsunade had taught it to her.

It wasn't long after the jutsu was over that Gaara regain consciousness again. Hana was so happy that he was awake again. She told him to drink the tea that she had made so that the fever would go down. She too had taken some to stop her own fever. Gaara then walked over to Hana and pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry so much. I'm just one troublesome person aren't I?" "No, you're not a troublesome person, Gaara. I'm just glad that you're alright." "Thanks, Hana" Gaara said as he hugged her.

She was glad that Gaara wasn't mad at her and him saying her name like the way that he did must have meant that he was worried about her.

After Gaara hugged Hana, he began kissing her neck again, going back to what he was doing earlier, but after what Hana had been through she wasn't in the mood, especially since she just found out that Itachi was still going after Naruto. It made her mind switch to Naruto instead of being there with Gaara and she wanted to be with Gaara when her mind was on Gaara not with some other guy. She didn't tell Gaara this. She just simply replied, "I think we should get some sleep," and Gaara stopped what he was doing. He curled up next to Hana and wrapped his arms around her again. While he drifted off to sleep, Hana worried about Naruto and how is was doing, but still she felt sorry for Gaara because she knew that while he was wanting to be with her, she was more worried about NARUTO.

_I'm sorry Gaara, for hurting you like this. Maybe I will choose you over Naruto in the end, but I have to make sure he is safe. I'll leave tomorrow after we return to the village and then I'll return_…she yawned and then fell off into a deep sleep in the arms of a man she loved, but how much she wasn't sure of.

**Thanks to all my devoting fans. I am proud to say that this story ended on a good note, well not good for Hana, she still struggles with her feelings with Naruto, but it will soon come down to a stand all where one will have to tell the other their feelings...just keep an eye out for it.**

**Also for those who have read this one and chapter two, please note that of 08-27-07 I have changed the italics to regular print and have fixed what should be in italics (thoughts and flashbacks), so thanks to all of yall who have read both of my stories thus far in the Naruto love affair. Also just to let you know I am working on two of the chapter right now as I am speaking. I hope to have them done before the end of September. Lets just hope. But hey keep reviewing and I'll post more stories.**


End file.
